Battle of the Boys
by xZhi-Dux
Summary: Sho and Ren are at war over Kyoko, problem is, the war is already won...
1. Chapter 1

**Battle of the Boys**

**Gothic 1**

G1: Hello, I'm the flighty, unpredictable, and sporadic author!

Kitti: I'm her failure as a muse, but I do manage to keep her on track about 40% of the time, which is a task in and of itself.

G1: I will do my best to update regularly, but there are no promises with school and two other stories to keep up with as well. I apologize in advance for late or short chapters.

Kitti: We hope you enjoy her brain baby!

**Chapter 1**

Ren Tsuruga sat on a sofa next to his nervous manager, leaning back and glaring hatefully at the offending sheet of copy paper. This was too much of a coincidence, to be selected as part of a modeling threesome of this nature so soon after that idiot, Fuwa's, challenge at the Karuizawa. Yashiro paled at the outright rage on his charge's face as he explained the origin of the request.

"You see Ren, this is a shoot for the current top three. The two hottest men and the most popular newcomer. That would be yourself, Fuwa Sho, and Kyoko-chan. To refuse would look terrible, so I already took the liberty of accepting and scheduling it in. The shoot is tomorrow, beginning at noon."

The manager ducked his head as the frightening stare was turned on him when an angry yell sounded through the wall. "It seems Kyoko-chan has heard the news..."

The pair traveled next door to find poor Sawara-san staring hopelessly at the fuming teen. She screamed incoherently at the talento manager and the offer he held out to her. Seeing the need to calm her, Ren stepped into action.

"Mogami-san," the master actor said in a low voice as he brushed his fingertips across he bare shoulder, "I have already confirmed my own appearance. I do not believe that Fuwa and I could do this without you."

Kyoko stared up at her mentor with wide eyes, processing the information as Ren answered in the affirmative for her. Her mouth fell open when she realized what he had done and she hissed at him in anger before she stopped and snatched the printout from Sawara-san. At the mention of the one time childhood friend her mind went blank and she missed the rest. The shoot was the three of them with a photographer who was known for his risque themes. But, again, at the mere mention of a name, the rest was not processed. She floated in a daze to the Love Me workroom to begin her knew assignment.

Ren watched the girl leave from around a corner, his eyes narrowing as he thought of her first modeling shoot being with _that_ man and _that_ photographer.

_-*-_-*-_

Kyoko paced the lobby anxiously, waiting for the vehicle meant to pick up the pair. Ren watched her in amusement, holding back a smirk as she growled under her breath. He opened his mouth to tease her when the chauffeur entered, bowing low in apology. The teen opened her mouth to yell at him in her tantrum, but her mouth was gently covered by a large hand. She glared up and blushed in embarrassment at the chiding look she was receiving from her mentor.

The ride to the studio was silent as Kyoko watched the scenery in a huff and Ren watched his kouhai with a smirk. The girl was so cute and didn't even know it. If only she knew how simple things like covering her mouth affected him. The feel of her soft lips on his palm, brushing his skin gently as she closed her mouth was enough to make him shiver. It was a wonder she hadn't felt that.

Upon reaching their destination, Kyoko hopped out of the car and stomped inside to meat her fate. Ren trailed after her, chuckling as he wondered if she really was seventeen. Ten minutes found the three models in a conference room in front of an overly artistic looking man. The photographer wore dark green corduroys, brown loafers, a red paisley button down, and a brown vest. He honestly looked like a hippy hiding his peace signs.

Ren noted how his little kouhai couldn't take her eyes off of his rival in love until Chihaku-san, the photographer, began his brief. "I'm so excited to work with you three! The moment they higher ups said this needed to be memorable I knew what I needed to do! Okay, I know that two of you are actors, so this is your back story to build off of: Kyoko is stuck between the two of you. She, in irony, is the dominatrix in charge. The two of you men are going to be her toys. The irony, if it was not clear, is that you two are already well established, while she is rising up still. Your costumes have already been prepared in advance, now go! Let my ladies have fun with you!"

Ren and Fuwa were led to the same dressing room, as the studio was very small. The two turned away from each other as they donned their costumes. They both wore white silk shirts, half open, and skin tight black leather pants. The differences being that Ren wore dress shoes and his shirt tucked in with a choker with a chain connected while Sho wore punkish boots and his shirt remained untucked with a choker with a loop on it. The two stood glaring at each other until the make up artists knocked. Once their very minimal make up was completed they left to go wait on their favorite female.

The men rolled their eyes in unison as a fuss was raised in her dressing room. "Dammit Kyoko! Just deal with whatever it is and get your ass out here!" Fuwa hollered, much to the other man's distaste. Seconds later a blushing, leather clad Kyoko entered.

The men stood in amazement. A tight black mini skirt that was slit up the right thigh up to the waist band show off the garters that held up the leather edged fish nets. A collar connected two long vertical bands, one up the spine, one down the stomach. Buckled the two vertical bands were many horizontal straps. The outfit, if it could be called that, was completed with a short whip and over the knee stiletto boots.

Ren pulled himself together first and glared at the photographer. "How could you even _think_ of putting a budding actress, and a minor on top of it, in _that_?!" The actor was incredulous in his disbelief. Sho looked the girl up and down appreciatively before laughing.

"Come on, Tsuruga! Are you saying that you don't think it's flattering? I think it shows a bad ass side that needs to get freed!" Ren glared darkly at this outburst and barely contained a gasp as he turned slowly to look back at his tearful kouhai.

Kyoko blinked up at him through her watery eyes and shook her head. "It's fine Tsuruga-san! I know you are just looking after my reputation, but this is what Chihaku-san is known for. If his name is on it then I am safe, right?" She asked, smiling up at the photographer, who nodded with a grin.

"Okay guys, I'm excited! Let's do this!" The flower child called over his shoulder as he nearly skipped away. The trio followed, the up-comer in the lead. They were directed to a white satin couch with white throw pillows and a messily tossed light gray blanket. "Now! I wan Kyoko in the middle with Sho to her right a Ren to her left! Good! Now, remember, she is dominating the two of you! That being said, don't be afraid to look like you are enjoying it and want more. That being said, Kyoko, you are fully allowed to switch your main focus of man to allow the other some room to work with, okay? You guys look great! Oh, and my only rule is no nudity, you guys can undress as you go along, but nothing can show! Start!"

Kyoko rose to her knees and wrapped the end of the whip around her left hand, pulling it tight with the handle in her right as she smirked down at Ren. But, that was where she stopped. Her face went blank and she slumped back. "I'm so sorry! Please, allow me a few minutes to get into character!" The girl hollered as she thought quick, her eyes darting back and forth.

Ren leaned over her and smiled gently. "Calm down Mogami-san, it's alright. This is your first photo shoot, and an odd one to boot! Why don't we lead you into character? I promise you that I won't let anything go too far, okay?" The teen nodded and resumed her position as they restarted.

Ren let his raw hunger for her leak into his eyes as he slowly rose onto his knees as well. Kyoko smirked evilly and let go of the end of her whip to grab the chain around the man's neck and yank him down. Sho touched the back of her thigh, causing her to turn and lash him across the chest with the kinky weapon. In her moment of distraction Ren pulled free and pinned the girl down, right in Fuwa's lap. The oldest bit the leather collar and growled low in his throat as Sho lowered his face next to the girl's and licked the corner of her mouth.

As the two men distracted themselves Kyoko managed to grab Ren's chain again and flip him over so she straddled his waist, causing her skirt to ride up. Now Ren's head was between Fuwa's knees, and no one seemed pleased with this, but Kyoko merely leaned forward, hooking her right index finger through the loop on Fuwa's choker and pulling him to her. She breathed heavily into his mouth, barely hovering his lips. The man leaned in the rest of the way to find that she had raised her head, forcing him to kiss her throat.

Kyoko moaned slightly at the sensation, causing Fuwa to wrap his arms under hers and suck the delicate flesh. Ren glared up and wiggled out from under the girl. Sitting up behind her he slowly unbuttoned his shirt until the waistband of her pants and cleared his throat. The duo turned and the smirk on the girl's face was enough to make Ren excited in many ways.

Mogami threw her whip away and hooked her fingers in the man's waistband and crawled up his flat stomach, licking her way up. She opened her mouth over his collar bone and sucked and nibbled. Ren moaned and threw his head back, wondering if this counted as too far. Sho narrowed his eyes and removed his shirt completely before unlatching the girl's skirt and tossing it away. He crawled up so that her legs were between his knees and pressed his body against her back.

As Fuwa ran his fingers up her belly he unbuckled the straps of her top and discarded the leather pieces as he finished with them. Kyoko, moaned as she gave the older man hickey after hickey and pulled his shirt out of his pants and removed it, dropping it off the side of the couch. She slowly unbuttoned his pants.

At this point the teen was left in black lacy panties and a single black strap strategically placed over her small, perky breasts, the garter and fishnets, and the boots and collar. Both men were shirtless with their pants open and all were panting heavily. Sho then ruined everything when he forced Kyoko back into herself as he rubbed his erection on her thigh.

The young idol went rigid, her mouth having just closed over Ren's. She kapt her eyes closed, hoping no one would notice her character leave her, and pressed her tongue into her mentor's mouth. Sho didn't seem to notice the change and pressed his crotch into hers, rubbing hard. Ren, having noticed the stiffening and the change in touch, did his best not to kick the other man in the nuts from between the young girl's legs.

Kyoko, obviously curious of Ren's physical reaction to her, reached down and cupped his manhood, which stood hard, straining against the leather. She smiled against his mouth and ended the kiss, turning to Sho and pinning him to the couch. The Singer was so caught up that he didn't see the warning in her eyes and leaned up, kissing her open mouthed. He ran his hands down her naked waist and gripped her hips.

Just then Chihaku-san called an end and smiled brightly. "That was HOT! Amazing! I knew I could get something great form the three of you! I don't think I need to toss a single shot! It was almost too good! Now, as I understand it, Sho was another gig immediately after this, so thank you for your time. But Kyoko and Ren are free for the rest of the afternoon, so they can take their dear sweet time. I'm going to go to lunch, there will be boxes left in your respective dressing rooms, so excuse me!"

The photographer turned on his heel and strode from the room, humming loudly. Fuwa glared at Ren and left in a rush to change. Once the two were alone Kyoko buried her face in the man's naked chest.

"I thought you said you wouldn't let it go too far!" The girl cried, raking her nails down Ren's back in a failed attempt at staying sitting up. Her cheek ended up on the leather covered erection on accident and she muffled a yelp as she scrambled away from him.

"I'm sorry! I thought I had better control, but at first, when you went to Fuwa, I couldn't allow that and tried to get your attention! If he hadn't have been there it would have been fine! I'm so sorry, Mogami-san!" Ren basically threw himself to her knees. There was movement on the couch in front of him when he was roughly flipped onto his back.

Kyoko strattled his chest, her legs spread wide and the whip in hand yet again. An evil glint appeared in her eye as she trailed the weapon down his chest. "You liked it." She whispered huskily, stopping the whip on his belly button as she shifted, making her position on his bulge very obvious. Ren breathed heavily and nodded, staring in awe at the seductive girl. She smirked and thrust her hips, moaning low in her throat as Ren sucked in a breath, trying to hide his pleasure. Upon looking back into his kouhai's eyes he realized that this was the character she had created specifically for the shoot.

"Mogami-san! Compose yourself!" He called, leaning up on his elbows. Kyoko looked down at him, herself again, and she gasped as she realized the position that she had put them in.

"I'm so sorry, Tsuruga-san!" She yelled, bowing on his chest. Ren looked at her in shock and laughed. The girl looked up with wide eyes as he kissed her forehead lovingly.

"It's quite alright Mogami-san, you came back to yourself quite easily. Now I must ask you, and be honest, how much was a character and how much was you?"

Kyoko turned red and coughed. "Well, if not for Shotaro, none of it would have been a character, but him touching was too much! At the end, while he was undressing me I thought it was you, so that was me, then I felt him...rubbing me and almost reverted to the character."

Ren nodded his understanding and furrowed his brow. "When Fuwa started that and you went rigid I thought you were breaking character. So, if it were just us two, what would you have done before he did that? Show me?"

The girl blushed even harder and nodded. Moving the man into position and pressing her mouth to his again. She took hold of his chain and continued their French kiss where it was forced to end. She ran her slim fingers down his muscular chest, scraping her nails lightly. Ren sucked in a breath under her mouth as her fingertips dipped under the waistband of his pants and pushed them even lower on his hips than they already were. She then took his large hands and placed one on her hip and the other cupping her breast.

Ren held back a moan as she stroked a finger up his hidden length and he slowly began to massage her breast. He moved his kisses from her mouth to her neck, then her shoulder, where he repaid the series of hickeys, all the while receiving a through-the-pants hand job. He slowly grazed his hand from her hip and lightly touched her between her legs, pausing in his mouth work as he found her absolutely soaked.

"I take it I'm not the only one who enjoyed this?" He asked, raising two wet finger before the girl's flushed face. He chuckled and gasped as she gently squeezed him. He looked down at her hand and smirked, pinning her to the couch and pressing this firm bulge to her moist crotch. She gasped and arched her back, receiving a smirk. There was a loud cough and the couple looked up to see a glowering Fuwa Sho.

Ren sat up and glared back, but stood up all the same, offering the flustered girl a hand, which she gratefully took. She promptly fled to her dressing room. Ren sighed and made his way to his own dressing room, leaving a fuming musician.

_-*-_-*-_

G1: Wow! That is admittedly one of the longest chapters I have ever written! Weel, a second chapter can be expected, hopefully I will elicit some reviews!

Kitti: This is shocking, she is already moving on to work on chapter 2!

G1: O, and I would like to apologize for misspelled Japanese, I am studying Chinese, so spelling off pronunciation isn't exactly possible.

Kitti: Please send love and constructive criticism!


	2. Chapter 2

**Battle of the Boys**

**Gothic 1**

G1: So, I decided to take down and replace chapters 2-4 and take the story in a different direction. I was totally lost, but came up with a new idea!

Kitti: It's very difficult to get her to focus on any one thing lately, I mean, she's watching TV while typing! Isn't that a little much? Stupid Family Guy…

**Chapter 2**

Kyoko sat upright in her bad, panting and covered in sweat. She looked over at the clock to find that she still had two more hours before she needed to get up for the day. Why, oh why, did she have to dream something so…so dirty about the photo shoot that was only in a few hours? Well, there was no way she was going back to sleep after that! She got up and straightened the bed spread before preparing for her day.

While dressing Kyoko called her sempai. He answered somewhat sleepily.

"Mogami-san, is something wrong?"

"Oh my, I'm sorry Tsuruga-san, did I wake you up?"

"Yes, but that's fine, I was supposed to be up already, I guess my alarm didn't go off."

"Well, um, I just, uh, was wondering if I could come over and we could leave for the shoot together. I-it's okay if you would rather me not impose on you," she stuttered out, blushing slightly as she thought of her dream at the sound of his husky, sleep-infested voice.

He chuckled before responded. "It's fine, Mogami-san. Do you need me to pick you up?"

"Oh, no, I have my bicycle. I'll just ride it there. That will give you plenty of time to begin preparing for the day, correct?"

They hung up a few minutes later and Kyoko realized that she was still standing around in her lingerie. She flushed slightly at the idea of speaking to a man while in that state of undress, even if it was over the phone. She hastily slid into her skinny jeans and black tank top. She threw on a red half vest on her way out of her room and jogged down the stairs.

Ren answered his door only half dressed. His pants were open and sliding dangerously low on his hips and his button up shirt hung open over his chest. He smiled sweetly at the girl, who stared at him with a bright blush.

"You shouldn't come to the door like that, Tsuruga-san! What if it wasn't me?"

"Don't be silly, you're the only visitor I ever have." He stepped aside and allowed her entry. She stepped around him and slipped her shoes off before walking into the kitchen to prepare a light breakfast. Ren followed her, smiling the entire time. Kyoko was just so adorably uncomfortable with the way he was dressed that he couldn't help but tease her a little. He crowded her while she fried the eggs and steamed the red bean rice.

Finally, it was time to eat and they sat at the table, partaking of the meal in silence. The girl blushing as the man grinned at her from across the table.

"You seem rather flustered today, Mogami-san, is there something on your mind?"

She glared at him and swallowed her mouthful of egg before pointing her fork at him in an accusing fashion. "I just think that it's a little inappropriate that you still haven't finished dressing."

"Well, in my defense, you did wake me up." His grin broadened as her head sank. She had completely forgotten that little tid bit. "I feel like there is something else bouncing around in your head."

Kyoko groaned and put her fork down, putting her palms over her eyes and leaning her head back. "It's nothing, really, I just had a very strange dream last night about today's shoot, so now I'm even more nervous!" Her blush spread all the way down to her clavicles at the mention. Ren quirked a brow at her and leaned on his elbows.

"Oh? Is it something you should tell me, so I can ease your mind?"

The girl sat bolt upright and froze. There was no way she could tell him that she dreamed of doing those things to him! He would kick her out for sure! "No! I'm fine, really! It's just a silly dream, that's all!"

Ren nodded and continued with his meal, pondering on what she could have possibly dreamed up to make her so jittery. They passed the time by looking up other photo shoots by Chihaku-san and considering what he might have the trio do for theirs.

They sat at a small conference table, waiting for Fuwa Sho to arrive. He seemed to be making a point by coming late. Kyoko sat stock still the entire thirty minutes it took the boy to get there. When he finally showed up he acted like he could have made them wait for hours and they would have been sunk without him, but Chihaku reminded him that the shoot would have happened with or without the bratty singer.

"Okay, now that Fuwa-kun has finally shown up, we can discuss exactly what this shoot will entail." He clapped his hands together happily and looked over his three models. "I want a full nudity shoot! All of it will be tasteful, mind you. There will be no private parts showing beyond the backside, so you don't have to worry about exposing yourself to the world. That being said, I believe in being authentic! There will be absolutely no cover ups worn. You will all be baring yourselves to each other and everyone in the studio. The idea I hope to portray is 'the naked truth.'"

The three idols stared at the man as if he were an alien, mouths agape. Ren was the first to speak up.

"Sir, with all due respect, don't you think it's a little much not to allow any sort of cover up? I think that it might be a little uncomfortable for all of us."

Chihaku held up his hand and turned his head to the side. "If you are all truly professionals then this should be nothing for you. Now, moving on, Fuwa-kun is the only one with a limited time here, so I will shoot him solo first, then just him and Kyoko-chan, the him and Tsuruga-kun, then all three of you. After he is done he will leave and already has his interview for his spread done, so he can wash his hands of this until the article and photos are released. After Fuwa-kun has finished and left I will shoot the two of you individually, then to your pair shots. Afterwards, you each have your own interviews to do, then you are free for the day, as I understand it.

"Now, we should get you all into makeup!" He stood and clapped his hands twice, signaling for the makeup artists to take away their new toys.

On the way to the newly dubbed "undressing room," Kyoko couldn't help but be surprised at how wrong her dream had been about the photographer. He was no happy-go-lucky hippy, he was a straight-laced business man with a good eye for art. His ambition was actually kind of frightening!

In the dressing room screens were put up to give the models privacy while they undressed and put on robes to cover themselves until they were needed on set. The makeup was very minimal, meant to look natural, just enhance their best features. Kyoko's eyes looked bigger and brighter, Ren's cheeks were highlighted and shaded under the bones, and Sho's lips were glossed and made to look a little bigger. The three went out and stood off set to wait.

Sho was called up and an attendant appeared to take his robe. He strode proudly up to the simple screen and turned to the camera. He struck egotistical poses, hiding his nether regions from the camera. Next, Ren was added in, and he too lost his robe. Kyoko did her best to look away out of respect, but found herself drawn to his narrow waist and broad shoulders and the way his muscles seemed to slide under his skin like water.

The two men posed together, first with their backs to the camera and their hips pressed together, then with their backs together and a knee bent to hide their privates. Only a few shots were captured before they started being hostile towards each other. Ren left the set shortly thereafter and it was Kyoko's turn.

She drew in a deep breath, let it out, and handed her robe over. Both men watched her closely as she walked up purposefully up to Sho. She frowned at him and let her lack of a clue as to what to do show in her eyes. He nodded knowingly and took her hand, drawing her to him. He slipped his hand under arm and pressed his palm into her back, almost pressing their bodies together, using his arm to shield her breasts from the camera. They stared into each other's eyes, then changed poses after the flash. They turned to face the camera and Sho stood just a hare's breath behind the girl. He wrapped his arms over her shoulders and dangled his hands just so her chest wouldn't be exposed. She crossed her legs to cover herself, then they turned back to back. They looped their arms together and Sho lifted Kyoko onto his back, his elbows blacking her chest this time. They smiled joyously, like they were having the time of their lives. The camera flashed, they posed a few more times, and it was over.

Ren scowled the entire time to younger two were posing. He really didn't like how comfortable they were together in the nude. He cleared his throat, put on a mask of indifference, and walked on set. The two men put their backs to the camera, their shoulders about a foot apart, with Kyoko between and a little in front of them. She crossed her legs and put her right hand on Ren's right shoulder and her left on Sho's left shoulder. The males crossed their arms over her chest, each gently taking one of her breasts in their hands. They look back at the camera over their shoulders and Kyoko put on an expression that read "Oh my, look at the predicament I'm in, teehee!"

For the next shot, all three turn with their right sides to the camera. Sho was in front, cupping his genitals. Next was Kyoko, grasping the blonde's biceps and pressing her body into his. Last was Ren, pressed firmly into the girl, his hands holding her hips. The next shot was the same, but they were all tickling each other and laughing boisterously. After that, Sho turned around and put his hands on the girl's shoulders. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her ear, as if her were sharing a lover's secret, while she giggled at the camera and Ren kissed the top of her head.

After a few more shots of that nature, they went from standing to sitting. The men sat cross-legged, facing the camera with their arms pressed together. Kyoko was behind them, arms draped over their shoulders while she leaned into their backs. Then she turned and kissed Ren's cheek, to which he responded by pulling her down between them and leaning over her, blowing a raspberry on her throat, while Sho helped hold her down. After they finished playing, the men stayed leaned over her, looking down at her in a predatory fashion, while she laid in their laps, panting, arms crossed over her chest, grabbing her own shoulders. Her eyes her half lidded and her cheeks were flushed beautifully. The men then let her slide off of their legs and onto the floor. They both lay down as well, but they pulled her arms out to her sides so they could use her breasts as pillows and lace their fingers with hers.

Chihaku-san clapped his hands together, calling for the end of the shoot. "Thank you, Fuwa-kun, you may go get dressed now. There is an assistant in the dressing room, waiting to take down your opinion of the shoot for the article. You may leave as soon as you are finished. Now, I will shoot Tsuruga-kun and Kyoko-chan. Would the two of you please stand back up?"

The three got to their feet and Kyoko turned to hug Sho. He smiled warmly and hugged her back. After releasing her, he turned to Ren and offered his hand. They shook hands, a silent challenge being issued. As soon as Sho left the set, the brunette faced the camera and brought the girl in front of him, facing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she placed her hands at the top of his chest and looked over her shoulder with a sultry expression. Then, she leaned back slightly, pressing her crotch into the man and winked at the camera.

Ren spun her around in his arms and put one arm over her chest, grasping her ribs, while his other had lightly cupped her nether region. She put her hands over her mouth and widened her eyes, as if it was naughty, but she didn't mind. Kyoko then reached up and took his face in her hands, pulling him down towards her. They then put their sides to the camera, facing each other with their bodies pressed together. She laid her head on his chest while he gently stroked her back. The pair then lay down on the floor, Kyoko on top. At first it looked like intimate cuddling, then Kyoko sat up on Ren's hips and brought his hands up to cover her breasts while she looked down at him as if her were a lover. The man then flipped them over, wrapping her legs around his waist. Kyoko couldn't help but notice at this point that there was something large and hard pressed to her crotch. She let out a low gasp at the feeling. Ren gave her an apologetic look before leaning down over her, allowing his hair to splay out over her clavicles. She leaned her head back, a look of ecstasy on her face when Chihaku called the end of their shoot.

Kyoko left the set and watched Ren pose. He was very good at making sure no one saw his erection. At one point he even walked to the screen and put his hands on and looked over his shoulder with narrowed eyes. After about twenty minutes, Kyoko was called back for her solo shots. As she passed her sempai she let her eyes drift below his waist. Sure enough, he was still hard, but it was going down.

She got on set and hugged herself with her legs crossed. She ranged her facial expressions from sultry to embarrassed, giggly to annoyed. She turned her back to the camera, looked over her shoulder, and winked. Then she used both hands to cover her backside and look embarrassed, a cute blush coming to her cheeks. After a few more shots on her feet, she lay down. Arms crossed over her chest, she leaned her head back and grinned at the camera like she had been caught being naughty and could care less. She then got on her hands and knees and crawled to the camera, one arm in front of the other to cover her nipples, but push her breasts forward at the same time. She licked her lips and gave a predatory smirk. Then she was done.

She and Ren walked back to the dressing room in silence. She kept glancing at him curiously. They had both opted to return without their robes, since the entire crew had already seen everything they had to offer. The silence bore down on the pair, so Kyoko giggled nervously.

"You know, I'm so glad that Shacho sent me to Jelly Woods for a full body waxing last night. It would have been horrible if I'd shaved myself and missed a spot!"

"Mogami-san, I understand what you are trying to do, but telling me something like that is making my predicament worse." He had a slight blush on his face and he cleared his throat an looked away.

She curiously looked up at him, then it hit her. She glanced down and sure enough, he was yet again at full attention. She blushed and looked away as well. They made it to the dressing room and the privacy screens were gone. Ren strode up to a mirror and washed off his makeup, trying to ignore the fact that the girl he loved was watching him very closely.

"Can I help you?" He asked, turning to her.

She shifted uncomfortably and looked away. "I was just wondering why you were um…you know…while we were posing and just now when I told you I was waxed…"

Ren sighed and turned his back to the counter, leaning against it. "I don't know what you want from me. An explanation?" He eyed her warily and she nodded slowly. Another sigh. "It's very difficult to be naked and in close quarters, much less touching, someone as beautiful as you." She snorted and he glared slightly. "Stop that. Mogami-san-no, Kyoko. You. Are. Beautiful." He said this while holding her face in his hands. "Yes, you're body is built different than most idols, but that isn't a bad thing. They all look like they wear push up bras and starve themselves to maintain their bodies. You look like an athletic girl who eats right. You also have a more natural look about you. Yes, your hair is dyed, but you never wear makeup off set. The women that you compare yourself to don't look half as good without their makeup than you do." He said this as he gently wiped away the light pink lipstick from her mouth with his thumb.

Kyoko stared into his eyes, blushing madly. He sighed yet again and pulled her into him, arms wrapped protectively over her back. She let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding and melted into his frame. They stayed like that until something began poking her in the stomach. They separated slightly and looked down between them. She gasped a little and he coughed nervously, looking pointedly over her head.

"Like I said, I can't help it. We uh, we should probably get dressed."

"Yeah."

They backed away from each other and stared putting their clothes back on. They kept stealing glances at each other, thinking that the other wasn't looking. After finishing getting dressed, Ren cleared his throat.

"So, uh, I'm kind of hungry. Do you want to go to dinner with me?"

Kyoko smiled at him and nodded. "That would be nice."

**Author Notes**

G1: Okay, now THIS was a long chapter for me!

Kitti: By the way, in case no one noticed, Gothie's author name has changed.

G1: Yes, I changed it to match my fictionpress and my deviant art account. Those accounts are shared with my fiancé. Feel free to check us out!

Kitti: And starting next chapter she will no longer be referring to herself as "Gothic 1".

G1: I hope you all enjoyed reading, and I hope I can stay focused enough to continue writing later tonight. I also hope that I haven't been forgotten due to my lack of recent activity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Battle of the Boys**

**xZhi-Dux**

Zhi: Wow, it's been a while! I read the most recent chapter of Skip Beat! and I needed to get my fix, so I'm baaaaaaa~aaack!

Kitti: This goes out to everyone who favored us while we were derping around at work.

Zhi: And to those who have been keeping an eye out for an update. I love the WORLD!

**Chapter 3**

Kyoko swirled her spaghetti around nervously and eyed her sempai. Why, oh why did she agree to dinner after being naked with him? After touching him? After letting him touch her? After enjoying it? She sighed and took a bite of her noodles and was pleasantly surprised. She had never had Italian food before.

Ren watched her face as she finally took her first bite. She had been so apprehensive of everything on the menu that he had to choose for her and explain that it was a good choice for someone that knew nothing about the types of pastas.

"So," he said, clearing his throat, "how is it that you and Fuwa were able to be so comfortable together during the shoot?"

Kyoko swallowed her food and blanched. "We bathed together as children all the time. I just pretended I was still a kid with him, and it was okay. After getting used to being naked with him I had an easier time with you," she explained, mumbling the last part and blushing.

"Hmm, that would explain why your pair shots with him were so jovial. But we had a rather," he coughed a little, "_adult_ shoot." His eyes darkened a little at the memory.

The actress's blush darkened and she looked away, anywhere but at the Emperor of the Night sitting across from her. She mumbled something and deliberately took another bite of noodles. Ren smirked at her and languidly reached across the table to wipe some sauce off the girl's face. She squeaked a little and sat up and out of his reach. He chuckled as he licked the tomato paste off his thumb.

Knowing she couldn't dodge much longer, she swallowed and looked back up at her mentor through her bangs. "Posing with you was…different. Rather than convincing myself that I was still a child I forced myself to be a woman. Even in the trio shots when we were all playing around something felt…saucy," she said after taking a moment to think of the word. She giggled slightly at her reference to her meal and it ending up on her face. Ren smiled and nodded before leaning back and starting on his meal.

Ren and Kyoko sat on the floor by the man's living room coffee table, looking down at the cover of the magazine containing the ten page spread with their photo shoot. He was so eager to see the pictures, but the girl next to him was still trying to gather her wits. It would have been so much easier on her if she could look at it alone, but she didn't waste money on magazines and would be too embarrassed. Ren rubbed her back and smiled softly.

"It's okay. Remember, the shoot's over, we did it. Now we may as well look so we know exactly what the rest of the world has already seen." The girl nodded slowly and watched in slight horror as her sempai flipped to the first page.

It started with Sho's interview and solo shots, she they gave it a polite glance and kept flipping. Next was Ren. His first image was from behind, with him looking at the camera with narrowed eyes. Next was of him and Sho with their backs together, then a group shot. The two men had their backs to the camera with Kyoko facing it and her co-models covering her breasts with their hands.

She moaned and flopped back onto the carpet, covering her face with her hands and rolling onto her side to face away from the man next to her. He laughed and pulled her back up before turning to her section. Her main shot was the one of her crawling like a lioness in heat. She squeaked and tried to steal the magazine to hide her shame, but Ren pulled her into his lap and hugged her arms to her sides. He reached over and turned the page to reveal the photo of her on Sho's back, then right next to it was Ren half laying on top of her with her legs wrapped around his waist. She groaned and leaned her head back against his shoulder when she felt it.

She sat bolt upright and twisted to look at the man, but he was long gone and the Emperor was staring at her with a gleam in his eye. She wriggled free and scooted away. Why was this happening so much lately? What on earth could have been triggering this bestial behavior? It was then that she realized she was laying on her back with a very hungry wolf hovering over her. She stared up at him, but the fear was gone.

It was suddenly like they were having another nude photo shoot and she was a woman. She let her lids close halfway and tilted her chin up, almost as if giving permission. Ren didn't hesitate. He claimed her lips and sat up, bringing her with him without breaking the kiss. It was chaste, yet savory, and she was responding. He pulled away slightly, himself again, and looked into her golden eyes. She cocked her head slightly, then seamed to realize what had just happened.

Kyoko jumped to her feet, spat out a garbled apology and ran for the door. She pulled it open, only to have it slam shut immediately. She turned sheepishly and came face to chest with a not-so-happy Ren. He leaned down and glared into her eyes.

"And where, exactly, do you think you're running off to?"

"Home?"

"Mm-hmm, and how do you plan to do that?"

"Walk?"

"Right, and where did you think you were going to sleep?"

It dawned on her. The Taisho and Okami-san were out of town and had entrusted Ren with her care for the week. She gulped and let out a nervous laugh. "The back step?"

Ren sighed and rubbed his temples. He took hold of her upper arm and led her to the couch, where he sat a safe distance from her. "Now, tell me, why are you trying to run out on me?"

The girl chewed on her lip and averted her gaze. "We just kissed," she mumbled, rubbing her knees together.

"Yes, we did. So why run? Why not sit down and talk like adults? Did you think you could leave and then pretend that that never happened?"

"Well, no, but…" She glanced around the room, then settled for staring at her clasped hands. "Why? Why did that happen?"

He leaned back and rested his arm over his eyes. "It happened because you got too comfortable with me, and I just couldn't resist you being that close."

"But what does that mean?" Kyoko jumped up and began pacing. "I promised to never love again, and there we were, posing nude in some very compromising positions, and then kissing! What next? Sex? Then I get tossed away again? No!"

"Kyoko, calm down!" Ren, too, got to his feet and grabbed her shoulders. "No one said anything like that! Dammit!" He let go and turned away, running his fingers through his hair in agitation. "This is why I have to be so careful around you, you freak out and think everything is going to lead to you being hurt again! Haven't I proven by now that I'm not that guy? That I'm not going to use you then throw you away?"

She stared at him, eyes narrowed. "What? Why the hell do you need to prove that you're different? The kiss was a mistake, it shouldn't have happened. We don't feel that way about each other and-"

Her mouth was roughly claimed, cutting her off. Ren was gripping her shoulders, eyes squeezed shut in desperation, as he tried to show her what he was talking about. The young actress shoved him off and put her hand over her mouth. She blinked tears out of her eyes and walked to the front door.

"Kyoko, wait, please. Where are you going?"

She turned back to him and shook her head. "I-I need some air," she whispered before running out the door and leaving her beloved sempai alone.

**Author Notes**

Zhi: So, there you have it! Will she return to him? Will he be drunk? Will I be able to fit any more clichés?

Kitti: Doubtful. Ever heard of originality?

Zhi: Doesn't exist anymore. I challenge you to find one person alive today that isn't copying someone else of building off of another person's ideas. Seriously, can't be done! Send me some love!


	4. Chapter 4

**Battle of the Boys**

**xZhi-Dux**

Zhi: Oh, the love makes my heart swell! I promise this time I'll actually read through before posting to try to catch some of the typos.

**Chapter 4**

Kyoko sat on the curb in front of the apartment building and sighed. She grabbed a handful of her hair and growled. What the hell was going on? Twice now, she had been kissed by THE Tsuruga Ren! She lifted her head and looked pleadingly at the night sky.

Sho was walking down the fairly empty street, hands stuffed in his pockets and his head low. He stopped to look around at his surroundings and thought about the magazine that had been released a few hours earlier. He sighed and wished that he could do it again, but without that stupid Tsuruga! He growled at the thought of the man touching his chick and glowered at the sidewalk. He was passing by a nice apartment building and stopped at the sight of his woman sitting on the curb and looking like she wanted to cry.

"Kyoko?" The girl whipped her head around and stared at the singer with wide gold eyes.

"Shotarou, what are you doing here?" Her eyes narrowed at him.

"Walking. I could ask you the same thing."

Kyoko looked away with narrowed eyes. "I needed some air."

The blonde crinkled his nose and planted a hand onto his hip. "'Kay, but why are you HERE?"

"I'm staying with a friend while the Taisho and Okami-san are out of town. I only ended up here because Kotonami-san had an on-location shoot that I can't believe I forgot about." She slapped her forehead and ran her fingers down her face.

Kyoko stood up and looked up at Sho tiredly. "I should probably get back in; I don't want Ren to worry."

"Wait," the singer grabbed her wrist and spun her around, "you're staying with Tsuruga Ren?! You know he's a man, right?!"

"Yes, and you're a boy, point?" she sneered.

The pair turned at the sound of a deep chuckle to find the veteran actor walking up to them. He smiled sweetly at the girl and took her hand. "Getting chilly out here, why don't you come back up?"

Sho snarled and snatched the other dainty hand. "Oh, hell no! She is NOT staying with you for another second! This is sick, I'm gonna take her to Shoko's place!"

Kyoko rolled her eyes and pulled her hands away from both idols. "How about this? I go back upstairs with Ren and if he does anything to make me uncomfortable then Sho is the first one I call. Okay, children? Does that work for you?" She turned and walked back into the building to wait for her mentor.

Kyoko stepped out of the shower and stared into the mirror. She stood, wet and naked, examining her body. Flat as a board, all the way around. She sighed and dried herself off, sliding into her silky pajamas. She smiled as the peach fabric slid over her skin, but her happy PJ thoughts were interrupted by a realization. When she packed for her stay, she thought that she would be staying with Moko. She looked down at her attire and groaned. Why hadn't she thought of that?! Really, silky short-shorts and a camisole? Why?!

She pursed her lips and slowly pushed the bathroom door open. Ren was sitting on the couch, in full view, downing his whiskey. Kyoko groaned and stepped out, catching his attention. His dark eyes slid over her slowly and she shifted nervously before shuffling over to plop on the opposite end of the couch.

"Did you have a nice shower?" He sounded strained and was pointedly looking the other way.

Kyoko shifted to sit on one bent leg and nodded. "Yeah, really helps loosen you up. Hey, why don't I start dinner while you go ahead and take your shower?"

The man glanced at her and tightened his jaw. "Yeah, sure." He got up and walked into his room. Only after the bathroom door had closed and the water turned on did the budding actress allow herself to move.

She walked into the kitchen and took out all the pans, knives, and utensils that she would need. It was while she was stirring a boiling pot of noodles that she realized that the seasonings were out of her reach. Kyoko puffed out her cheeks in annoyance and planted a knee on the counter to use as a fulcrum as she pulled herself up with the cabinet doors.

She teetered slightly as she began pulling out bottles of powder and crushed leaves and placing them on the counter beside her. She leaned back to close the little doors and wobbled. Letting out a little gasp, she fell backwards.

Her back slammed into something only marginally softer than the floor. Ren, wearing black cotton pants and nothing else, lay sprawled out on the floor with an arm thrown over the waist of the girl on top of him.

Kyoko sat up and twisted around. "Ren! Are you okay? Oh, God, I'm so sorry!" She fell into a half dogeza on his chest and continued to apologize. The man chuckled and leaned back, trying to hold in his laughter. He was painfully aware of the fact that he was now between her legs and that her little shorts had ridden up to put her white, frilly panties in view. He lifted his head slightly and was assaulted by the sight of fabric pulled tight over her nether region. He groaned a little and plopped his head back on the floor when suddenly two small breasts were shoved in his face. Dark eyes flew wide and he looked up at the girl hovering over him, hands bracing her on either side of his head.

"Are you sure you're okay? Your face is all red, and you keep groaning. Does something hurt?" Kyoko sat back on the man's hips and blinked worriedly at him. He nodded and pointed at the stove. "Kyaaaaaaaa! Oh my God, I completely forgot! Oh, I hope it didn't burn!" She stood up and launched herself at the now slightly singed meal.

Ren watched from his place on the floor and smiled as he rolled onto his side to get up.

Dinner hadn't burned and was eaten with mild chatter. Kyoko sat on the kitchen counter, swinging her legs as she watched her mentor wash the dishes. She puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms, making the man laugh.

"I told you, you cook, I wash! Stop complaining, it won't help." He chuckled as she stuck her tongue out and raspberried the air. "Don't make me splash you," he warned, making her wrinkle her nose and fart with her mouth. Ren lifted an eyebrow and pulled out the sprayer, soaking down her legs. She screamed and curled into a ball, trying to stay dry.

"REN!" He sprayed her again, right in the face. She leapt to her feet, slipped a little, and jumped on the man's back, attempting to wrestle the sprayer from his grip. In the tussle, the pair soaked themselves and the kitchen. Kyoko had pulled him to the floor, and she was sitting on the small of his back, spraying him mercilessly and laughing maniacally. He twisted around, blocking the water with one hand and tickling her waist with the other.

The girl squirmed and shrieked, rolling off of and away from her attacker. She lay on her side, the sprayer held to her chest like it might save her life, and squirted him down once more. Ren growled playfully and pounced, slipping on the water and therefore landing sprawled out on top of her. He pushed himself to his knees and gave a raspberry to her shoulder, tickling her as he repeated the action.

Kyoko sprayed the man on the top of the head helplessly as she screamed and struggled, giggling and yelling for her freedom. She gave up and tossed the sprayer aside, planting her hands on his shoulders, she pushed until he had his arms wrapped around her hips, but still he attacked with relentless raspberries! After a short while the pair seemed to realize their position, and they lay on the floor panting. Ren looked up the lithe body at the actress's flushed face and lost it.

He planted his mouth back on her hip bone and she patted his head. "Ren, come on, stop." He ignored her and gently nipped the skin. She squeaked and arched her back, allowing him to tighten his grip around her. He pulled the delicate flesh into his mouth and sucked, biting a little bit.

Kyoko moaned, digging her fingers into his shoulders. Her mind went blank as her hands travelled to his head. She gripped his hair and tried to pull him back, only to receive a very hungry look from the man holding her. He removed his mouth from her body and kissed the hickey he created.

**Author Notes!**

Zhi: Okay! This took me a little longer to write than I am proud of, but I like the play scene, I think it was fun and I now want to try it…

Kitti: You soak the kitchen, you die. You spray me, you die.

Zhi: …Riiiiight… So, anyway, here it is, and I promise to get back to work once I've caught up on school work! Thank you all for supporting someone as unreliable as me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Battle of the Boys**

**xZhi-Dux**

Zhi: Alrighty, I'm ready for something steamy, how about you? XD

**Chapter 5**

Ren raised onto all fours and crawled up the orange haired girl's body. She was soaked to the bone, pajamas now translucent, and her face was flushed, eyes half-lidded. "I'm sorry, but you look _so _sexy," he panted, lowering himself to hover mere inches over her.

Kyoko tilted her chin up slightly, chest heaving. Her stomach was full of butterflies but she wasn't scared. "If I ask, will you stop?"

The man stared at her for a moment and smiled gently. "Of course," he responded before claiming her mouth for the third time that night. He kissed her slowly, sensually, almost too gently. He broke away and looked into her eyes for any hesitation before latching on like his life depended on it. The girl responded, curling her fingers into his hair and opening her mouth to him without any prompting. She arched her back into him and purred into his mouth.

Ren groaned slightly at the sensation and sat up, dragging her into his lap. She wrapped her legs around his waist and allowed one hand to trail lightly down his neck to grip his shoulder as he placed a palm firmly on her lower back and pulled her shirt straps down her arms with the other.

Kyoko broke the kiss and leaned back a little, brows furrowed. "I think we should stop now."

The actor arched a brow and smirked a little. "That sounded like a suggestion, not a demand," he retorted, leaning in to kiss her neck. She lifted her chin and let out another purr of satisfaction as he began sucking and nibbling, leaving small hickeys in a line down the column of her throat.

"But I really do think we should stop."

"Why?" The man asked, breathe tickling the neck.

"Because this is somthing you should do with the one you love."

"Lucky for me, then," Ren responded with finality as he resumed marking the actress. Her eyes flew wide and she pushed on his shoulders and scooted away from him across the wet floor.

"Excuse me?"

He sighed and hung his head low. Maybe she didn't take the previous hint. He stood up and offered a hand, which was apprehensively taken. "You can borrow a shirt to sleep in so we can dry your pajamas."

"Hold on, we're not done here! What was that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, so you don't care who touches you so long as it means nothing to them?"

"What?! No one said that! Now, I'd like an explanation!" The girl stamped her foot and planted her fists on her hips.

"Dammit, Kyoko, I love you! Alright? I. Am. In. Love. With. YOU! I thought that maybe you understood that earlier when you decided to 'get some air'! I love you, I want to be with you, I've felt this way for a while, but you know what? Fuck it! I'm done hiding it and pretending that you're just my kouhai," he yelled, throwing up his hands in defeat.

"Oh no you don't! That's not what you said at TB-" she clapped her hands over her mouth and took a step back.

"What? Were you about to say TBM? And what, pray tell, did I say to you at TBM?" He narrowed his eyes as the actress took another step back and shook her head. "Come on, tell me because I am pretty fucking sure I have never told you a damn thing about the way I feel. As a matter of fact, I'm pretty sure that the only time I have talked about my feelings was at TBM with a giant fucking chicken!"

Kyoko continued to back away, eyes wide with fear. She hit the wall and slid down it to huddle on the floor and quiver. The actor had not taken a single step in her direction, and yet she still felt like she was in danger. His outright anger was terrifying and she was not afraid to let him know it. She looked up at the man whose glare was worse than staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Y-you sai-aid that-"

"That I was in love with a high school girl," his voice was even and his eyes softened. "You idiot, how many high school girls do you think I keep in contact with? You're the only student I know." He sighed and walked over to her, kneeling in the water to be at eye level. He pulled her into his arms and sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me?" Kyoko joked sheepishly.

Ren let out a boistrous laugh and tousled her damp hair. "Been doing that for about two years now!" He grinned and kissed her forehead. "Now, you have to answer me."

The girl stiffened and pulled back, hands resting on the firm chest before her. "It's only okay if it's you," she looked down and blushed profusely.

"Does that mean that you love me too?"

She looked up at him through her bangs and frowned. "I'm not there...yet."

The man chuckled and squeezed her to him. "Hey, I'll take what I can get."

Kyoko looked over the sheet of copy paper and chewed on the inside of her bottom lip. She glanced up at Sawara with her brows furrowed.

"What is this?"

The man looked up from his copy and smiled. "That's the new offer for you. A lot of people really liked your photo shoot and think that you're perferct. If you choose a feature film and graduate Love Me by the time it opens in theaters then you will have made your official debut."

The girl's eyes lit up and she clutched the job offer to her chest. She stared down at a list that Sawara had been kind enough the make up for her that contained project titles, director names, and plot descriptions. She scanned the sheet and one in particular caught her eye.

"A bar tender? That's a little odd," she mumbled, pressing a knuckle to her mouth. She lifted her head and nodded. "I think I'd like to try being a bar tender." Sawara nodded and made the call to confirm the talento's acceptance of their request. Kyoko smiled sweetly as she sat in silence to wait for her Love Me assignment and thought over her decision. A bar tender at a very popular club in Shibuya who has to fend off constant unwanted advances from her patrons, male and femal alike. Sounded fun!

Sawara put the phone down and grinned from ear to ear. "They want you to come pick the script up in person so that they can talk to you and make sure that you understand the role entirely." The actress pursed her lips slightly in confusion. "It means that they are happy to have you, but want to give you a chance to back out if you aren't comfortable with something they want you to do."

"Oh! Well, that's very kind of them. I will head over immediately. What should I do when I return?"

"Learn your role and go home."

Kyoko walked into the office building and smiled politely at passers-by. It took the receptionest all of thirty seconds to point her in the right direction and the girl headed to the indicated office, knocking softly upon arrival. The door was opened by a very tall, very dark, and very handsome man. He blinked down at the talento and smirked seductively.

"'Allo, 'oo might you be?" His accent was thick, and Kyoko couldn't be sure, but he sounded like a Londoner.

"Hi, Kyoko, I'm here about the bartending role in the movie _Lightening Strikes,_" she took the man's offered hand and he brushed his lips gently across her knuckles.

He looked at her through his bangs and winked. "Glad ta' see that my fellow lead is so very beautiful. Can't wait ta' start. See ya' on set, Love," he gently led the girl into the office and strode past her, closing the door on his way out.

Zhi: Okay, sorry that took me so bloody long! I'm used to having time to gain inspiration, but it's been all homework, school, and working at a theatre...

Kitti: It's hard to keep someone on track when there's little to no time for breathing, much less writing.


End file.
